This invention relates to solid state power supplies for electrostatic air cleaners.
The prior art discloses various types of solid state power supplies for generating the high voltage required to operate an electrostatic air cleaner cell. Some of such prior art power supplies incorporate a high frequency oscillator which cooperates with a step-up transformer to produce directly, or through a further voltage multiplying means, the required high voltage. While such power supplies are generally suitable for their application, they are considered to be too complex or expensive, or too low in efficiency.